


天使在人间

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 天使27与杀手R的人间日常。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	天使在人间

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Ed Sheeran---All of the Stars  
> Attention：私设如山，OOC；短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

握着CZ75的杀手蹲在刚刚被击毙的任务对象身边，轻轻眨了眨眼。为了躲避外面的搜捕，他没有发出一点声音，安静得就像刚吞下猎物的蝮蛇，庞大的身躯危险地盘桓在与花色相仿的草丛里，毒辣危险、只属于冷血动物的竖瞳通过一点门缝向外窥探着。然而，他那下意识地、用一种很难察觉却非常稳定的频率和幅度叩击着枪匣的小指却显露出了他隐藏的焦躁。薄唇紧抿，他用后槽牙咬了咬脸颊内的软肉，敛眉屏息，终于找到了恰当的时机。  
他稳稳地举起枪——

用有些脱力的手将钥匙塞进公寓的大门，还不等拧动，他就听到了“咔哒”一声。杀手连忙敛了倦容，挂上了一张不耐烦的脸。下一秒，就见自顾自张开的门缝里漏出了一个比他稍矮一些的青年。  
棕发青年笑得眉眼弯弯，过分熟稔地冲他打招呼：“Reborn，你回来啦！”说着，就要将门彻底打开。  
杀手眉头一跳，扳住了门，把青年往门里一推。“别挡路，让我进去。”说着就从门缝里挤了进去。合门的瞬间，利眼四扫，确信没有看到任何望远镜或是瞄准镜的反光，这才妥帖地关上了门。  
转过身还要教训人：“说了多少次，等我开门就行。你瞎跑什么？”  
意大利籍的杀手天生长了多情的面容，斜眉浓黑，眼含桃花，薄情的嘴唇总向一侧微微挑起，流露戏谑又挑逗的笑意。然而当他板着脸时，却又凶得唬人，眉骨下压，不见底的黑瞳中是四散的森森杀意，冷漠至极，让人毫不怀疑自己下一秒就会死在他如神的枪法下。  
可惜这百试百灵的一招却总在面前人身上失灵。青年毫不在意地走上来摘了他的帽子，抬头吻他的嘴角，还要委委屈屈地撒娇：“你这次去得好久哦。我想你啦，Reborn。”  
杀手气息一窒，面无表情地垂眸，看到了青年浓密的、同样微微发褐的睫毛。他不满地撇了撇嘴，抬手揽腰把人往怀里一带，准确地将自己的唇印在了对方的唇上。

重逢的吻结束，青年已经满脸通红。可惜除了他面前的杀手，这世上再无第二个人能看到。只因在中途，他的蝴蝶骨中就难耐地钻出了一对洁白的翅膀，倏地张开，将两个人的身形都裹得严严实实。  
这似乎是一种很难抗拒的这类种族的天性：只有将自己裹进柔软温暖的羽毛里，才能感到安全。Reborn对此早就习惯了，却还是要拥着恋人懒散地调侃：“害羞了？”  
青年瞪了他一眼，翅膀张开又收到身后，变得安分不少，却一时半会儿收不回去。他也懒得挣扎，只是红着脸退出了Reborn的怀里，四下环顾着转移话题：“该吃饭了。”

世界第一杀手的家中养了一只天使。  
这件事说出来可能没人会相信，甚至连Reborn一开始都觉得很是难以置信。但是，这就是事实：坐在阳台上那个棕发蓬乱，神色温和，相貌清秀的青年，爱穿一身白衣白裤，做饭说不上好吃但也不难吃，总在房间里晃来晃去无所事事的家伙，本体货真价实是天使。  
他是在一个一点也不异常的日子来到Reborn身边的。日期不特殊，天气也不奇特，普通的工作日，普通的晴天早晨，或许是一个春夏之交的日子，他张开翅膀款款落在阳台，隔着落地玻璃和倚在客厅沙发上的Reborn挥手微笑，神态自若地打了个招呼。  
Reborn确实也是个奇人，看到这样的场景竟丝毫不慌张，还绅士地起身为他打开了阳台反锁的门。这可能和他的职业有关：干杀手这一行的，见过的怪事很多，遇到什么都不会反应过度，毕竟冷静就是他们致胜的秘诀。更何况，Reborn虽然并不信奉超自然力量，却也从来不否认这个世界上可能有这样的力量存在。在遇到超出理解的事情，友善合作总比奋力反抗更能讨到好处——这就是一个功利又冷酷的杀手的思考回路。  
他只是没想到他们会坠入爱河。这似乎是一件很顺理成章的事情。这个笨拙得有些可笑的天使安静得就像是摆在房间里的玩偶，Reborn在他身上一丝杀气也感觉不到，干过的最超人类的事情也就是在被Reborn吻了之后用翅膀把他包起来。而在第一次有些被吓到之后，Reborn就开始对这件事习以为常了。  
抛却对方的天使身份，他只不过是在家中养了一个情人——或者说是恋人。这么一想，就又觉得这似乎没有什么值得大惊小怪的。

如果要评选这个世界上最会饲养天使的人，Reborn自认可以拿个第一名。毕竟，除了他以外，这个世界上可能也没有别的人养过天使。  
“人间可能确实有些我的同类，不过他们好像都喜欢躲起来，不会像我一样大摇大摆地跑到人类的家里来。”名为纲吉的天使有如此证言。  
Reborn理所应当地追问：“那你怎么敢跑到我家里来？”  
纲吉笑着回答：“这不是没事吗？我心里有数啦，Reborn。”  
Reborn自然不知道对方心里有什么数。他当然不滥杀，但也绝对不善良。换上任何一个人类突然出现在他的阳台，都只会被他送去见上帝。如果不是因为畏惧非人物种可能超出想象的力量，他不会在最开始采用试探和接纳的态度来对待这名不速之客。但他很怀疑以这个家伙迷迷糊糊的脑子，是否能在来之前考虑到这一点。  
他的恋人迟钝又迷糊得不加遮掩，走路能凭空摔倒，做饭走神能把盐放成糖，就连吃饭都能掉米粒到地上。有的时候Reborn都不愿意承认自己会栽在这样一个绝对不聪明的人身上。  
但是他知道纲吉有一点是特别的，而这一点在最开始就已经被他注意到：这个人身上没有任何一点杀气。  
这是一件很奇怪的事情。这个世界上的任何人都会有负面情绪，都会有散发杀意的时候。但是这个天使身上却没有，哪怕是在他知道Reborn的职业是杀手之时。他好像对Reborn没有任何的防备和恶意，向来信奉人性本恶、天使也不该例外的Reborn对此颇为好奇。  
而后，好奇就慢慢酝酿蒸腾，成了好感、眷恋和爱情。

偏题了，还是来聊聊如何饲养天使吧。  
饲养一只像纲吉一样的天使是非常简单的事情。事实上，作为非人物种，他甚至没有任何人类必须解决的生理需求。他不需要进食，喝空气就能活；也不需要清洁换衣，因为他的身上每一寸包括羽毛都始终一尘不染，走过面前甚至能闻到他身上自带的淡淡茉莉花香；亦没有太多的喜怒哀乐，社交需求，给他一个平板就能没日没夜的玩上一个礼拜，为了通关游戏不睡觉都不会冒黑眼圈。  
但是Reborn不喜欢这样对待纲吉。既然他要“饲养”天使，他自然不能容忍他饲养的对象如此不需要依赖自己，也不渴求自己的依赖。所以他潜移默化地影响着对方，让纲吉陪自己做一切人类才需要做的事情：进食，沐浴，睡眠，以及亲吻和上床。  
这项努力成效显著。这只不食人间烟火的天使一下子就坠入凡尘了：他会贪恋好吃的糖果和汉堡排，会沉迷电子游戏不能自拔，会睡满十小时仍然赖床不起，会在门廊主动送上自己的唇，也会为回家的爱人做一顿不好不坏的晚餐。

“我明天有空，要和我一起出门吗？”吃完饭揽着纲吉倚在沙发上，Reborn懒洋洋地问。  
他的生意暂时都结了单，不需要他再将纲吉扔在家中满世界乱跑。但是总是这样两个人待在家里也不是办法。恋人总该出门约会，他的天使也该出去看看花花人间的样子。  
“出门？为什么？”仍然沉迷掌机的纲吉头也不抬地问，“我主线还没打通呢。”  
眼看纲吉有要成为废柴宅男的趋势，Reborn越发下定了决心。“不想和我一起出去吗？我们可以去看电影，逛游乐园，去商场买东西。你不是说你一到人间就落到我家了吗？对外面的世界不好奇？”  
“还好吧……”纲吉这才抬了一下头，奇怪地看了Reborn一眼，“而且出门没事吗？”  
没事自然是不可能完全没事的。Reborn之所以金屋藏娇，就是因为知道自己被很多仇家盯着，一不留神就可能把人弄丢。要是纲吉真的被绑架，要他在自己的生命和对方的生命之中做抉择，他还真不好说该怎么选。既然为难，就该从一开始就将可能的源头掐灭。  
在Reborn眼中，纲吉太弱小了。作为一只天使，他从来没有展现过任何奇特的能力，这让Reborn很怀疑他在面对危险时能否自保。他当然也试着教过对方一些作为杀手的必备手段，可惜纲吉在这方面天赋并不高，兴趣也不强。他便只能暂时张开羽翼，将纲吉笼在自己的保护伞下。  
然而，这样的保护毕竟是畸形的、有限度的。Reborn对此心知肚明。  
他斟酌着说道：“你总不能一辈子待在这里不出去。”只是话音间有自己都没想到的犹豫。  
“为什么不行？”他怀里的天使却天真地问。  
是啊，为什么不行？  
因为那样的话，你就会被我豢养成离开我就什么都做不了的废物了。这样也没关系吗？  
自私的杀手陷入了纠结。他想独占怀里的这个人，却又知道这样的占有对于对方来说绝不是什么好事。尤其是当纲吉用这样纯真明媚的眼睛看着他的时候，他就更觉得无地自容、愧疚难堪。  
意识到了他的不对，纲吉终于舍得把掌机扔到一边了。“你在难过什么？”但他仍然不能感同身受，就像天上的云总也不懂污泥深藏的丑陋。他只是抱着Reborn的脖子，蜻蜓点水地吻了吻他的唇角，说：“别难过呀，我是为了你而来的，所以为你做什么都可以。你就理所应当一点呗。”

纲吉总是说这句话：我是为你而来的。  
Reborn听不懂。他确信自己从未祈求过神眷，前半生也从来没有遇到过什么异常的生物。他和纲吉的缘分，就是始于那个六翼天使无声坠落在他的阳台的早上。那就是他记忆中他们的相遇。  
“我们之前确实没见过，但这不妨碍我是为你而来。”站在阳台勤勤恳恳晾衣服的纲吉散漫地回答。  
但除此以外，Reborn再问不出更多有用的信息。为什么为他而来？目的是什么？他会遭遇什么？他好奇得不得了，但是他的恋人却总是迷迷糊糊地笑着，一派天真的样子好似不谙世事，就这么把他的问题糊弄过去。  
他也恨自己竟总是不能抗拒这皮囊的魅力。作为世界第一杀手，他见过太多的出色男女，按理说不该如此缺乏自制力。但是，只是看到纲吉穿着宽松白T的纤细背影，和因为举高手而展露的那抹白得过分也瘦得过分的细腰，他就忍不住走上前，从背后拥住他的恋人，将对方紧紧地嵌入怀中。

他承认，男人总是有这样的恶趣味：喜欢摧毁看上去圣洁又美好的东西，喜欢扭曲一个人本来的面貌让其依着自己的意愿生长，喜欢听恋人将自己视为唯一特殊存在的甜言蜜语。  
他隐秘的邪恶在纲吉的身上得到了全面的实现。这个世界上哪里还有比天使更纯真的生物？他的恋人是那样心思纯澈，将他的话奉若圭臬，眼里心里也只有他。得到了这样的珍宝，要他放手，那真是比剜心还痛。  
他头一次知道自己会对一个人有这样强烈的占有欲和渴求。以往他的情人那么多，却一个也没能这般吸引他。而有些东西只有得到了才会知道有多么珍贵：这样跨物种的爱情，不为世俗所容，却已是他毕生所求。

他们还是出了门。因为有仇家发现了Reborn临时的住所找上了门，所以他们被迫转移。  
即使状况紧急，Reborn还是将纲吉裹得严严实实，并反复告诫他在大马路上绝对要管好他的翅膀。整张脸都被藏在墨镜和口罩下的青年歪了歪头，拖长了的声音也闷闷的：“知道啦——你好啰嗦呀，Reborn。”  
也许是因为带上了一个小朋友，Reborn啼笑皆非地觉得他们似乎不是在逃避凶险的追杀，而是在秋游。他牵着纲吉的手，拉着他走在巷弄，两侧的建筑投下浅浅的影，却还是遮不住阳光。而他的小朋友兴致勃勃地踩在光和影的交界处，沿着那条分明的线执拗地歪歪扭扭地向前走。  
Reborn突然想到了一个很严肃的问题：“说起来，你多大？”  
“嗯？”纲吉猛地抬头，可惜因为脸被遮得太彻底看不到表情，“唔，我记不太清楚了，五六百岁吧？反正我刚刚成年不久。怎么了？”  
五六百岁……刚成年不久……  
“没什么。”Reborn神情复杂。  
他果然还是想得太简单了，完全没意识到和一只天使谈恋爱意味着什么。

会让敏锐的杀手产生这样的错乱感，归根结底还是要怪纲吉。这只天使总是太过守口如瓶，面对任何试探都是一副记性不好的样子，只是偶尔才会无关痛痒地透露一点个人信息。  
Reborn对他的了解真的很少，虽然对方对他也很难说是了如指掌。天使和杀手，谁更神秘？他们或许该就这个题目比赛或是辩论一场，而胜者是谁也很难料。  
这真离谱。从来对任何人缺乏信任感的杀手竟会爱上另一个奉行神秘主义的家伙，这难道就是传说中的同性相吸？就算对方是天使，这件事也离谱得过了头。

“Reborn？”  
杀手抬头，装作自己并没有在思考这些复杂的人类问题：“怎么了？”  
纲吉将墨镜稍稍拉下一点，露出那双漂亮的棕色眼睛，无辜地眨了眨：“前面转角的那是谁，你的熟人吗？他为什么拿着枪对着我们？”

Reborn没想到自己的撤退路线会被探明。他瞥了一眼远处模糊的人影，暗暗骂了一句脏话，一把将纲吉揽入怀，毫不犹豫地转身拐入另一条巷弄。城市的俯瞰图在脑内展开，包括每一条逼仄到不值得画在地图上的狭缝和常人分毫不知的地下水道网络，很快就找到了他的备用路线。然而，还不等沿着重新规划好的方向前进，他就被纲吉拽住了。  
“其实，你最好不要往你想去的方向走哦。”总是迷迷糊糊、绝不聪明的天使真诚地给出了建议。  
“为什么？”Reborn愣了愣。即使看不见表情，他还是从纲吉的声音中听出了微微笑意，从容得像是全然不害怕他们现在的处境。  
“跟我来。”天使不容抗拒地从他的怀抱中脱身而出，拽住了他的手臂。  
Reborn其实不知道该不该相信纲吉。生死关头，他从没有相信任何人的习惯，哪怕那个人是他的亲人、朋友、恋人。干这一行，遇到过最多的事情就是背叛。他本以为自己已经学不会信任了。但是这一刻，他却鬼迷心窍地跟着这个他从来不觉得有什么特别的恋人向前走，抛弃了自己本应是万无一失的计划，相信了这个没有任何理由应该相信的人。  
但他确实没有信错：在接下来的路途中，这只天使终于做了像天使该做的事情。他眼睁睁看着对方随性地四下张望，选定了一个方向就笔直地向前走——就像他踩着光影交界的线向前走一样笔直，遇墙则穿，遇门则开，遇河亦如履平地，没有任何东西能够阻碍他们前进的步伐。  
Reborn发誓：他下次绝不会再小看天使。

酒店民宿在此刻皆不是好选择。Reborn本打算去他的另一处住所，却架不住纲吉随便选的路径直接带着他到了城市对角，最终两个人只能租了点野营物品在森林公园露宿。  
森林也不错，遮蔽物很多，他以杀手的眼光如此评判。  
“咦？这个帐篷该怎么搭？Reborn！快来帮我！”  
——如果不是随身带了个缺乏危机感的咋咋呼呼的小朋友（原谅他还是如此称呼这个自称五六百岁刚刚成年的家伙），他们的行踪也许会更加隐蔽。  
Reborn认命地转过身去搭帐篷。无所不能的杀手在野营这个方面自然也不会有任何短板。搭好帐篷，他又顺便生了火，铺了垫子和睡袋，还煮了开水。如果不是纲吉非要体验野外烧烤的乐趣，这个顺便里必定还要包括搞定两个人的晚餐。  
好好的逃亡最终还是躲不过沦为秋游的宿命。Reborn眼睁睁看着纲吉烤糊了一条鱼，终于还是忍不住接手了剩下的晚餐制作。耳边纲吉还在嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨“奇怪，我之前对火的掌控力可好了，这次它怎么不听话”，而他一边敷衍地点头，懒得解释炉火和篝火是两个完全不同的品种，一边又难以自制地觉得这样孩子气的纲吉实在可爱。  
明明从前他最讨厌小孩。  
或许孩子和孩子气确实不能混为一谈。他在心里细细分辩，为自己的双标找足了借口。  
吃完东西就入夜了。秋夜微凉，露水多，蚊虫也多，但是纲吉却不愿意回帐篷，偏要坐在篝火前看星星。Reborn本不愿意纵着他，可偏偏今天纲吉挑选的是他无法抗拒的话题。  
“看到那颗星星了吗？那是我的朋友住的地方。”  
这是Reborn第一次从纲吉的口中听到“朋友”这两个字。他不动声色地追问：“朋友？”  
纲吉低头看了看他的脸，突然赧然：“唔，现在也不能算是朋友了吧。他很久之前就不住在那里了。”  
Reborn意识到了古怪，试图再问下去，纲吉却已经转移了话题。  
“看到旁边那颗星星了，那里就是我住的地方。”

如果不是危机四伏，把今天作为他们第一次约会的纪念日其实也很不错。他们第一次携手在阳光下行走，第一次一起野营，Reborn第一次听到了纲吉在天堂时的生活琐碎，并在一天的结束用晚安吻作别。作为第一次约会，一切都很完美。  
然而看着纲吉酣睡的脸，Reborn还是无法控制思绪。他思考着一些问题，关于纲吉避而不谈的朋友，关于纲吉突然展现的能力，也关于那个神秘的能探知到他绝对自信的撤退路线的追踪者。古怪太多，让敏锐的他有一种预感：他似乎在不知不觉间坠入了猎网。只是不知这网捕的是他，还是他身边这只天使。  
这就是他不太喜欢超自然力量的原因了。即使强大如他，有时也很难躲避这种力量的侵蚀和针对。而他的相对弱势就意味着危险可能危及身边人。唯一值得庆幸的是，他的恋人并不像想象中那般无力，至少逃命自保的本事无人能敌。  
他听着纲吉均匀平静的呼吸，满心的烦躁也终是沉寂。睡意淹没他。

他们换了城市，也换了住址，又一次回到了原来的生活轨道。Reborn照样出门去接生意。只是有了前事，他总是疑神疑鬼，遇到有玻璃的地方总怀疑有准镜在瞄家。因此这次的住址从阳台望出去是一片无际的海，没有任何遮蔽。即使有人能从数千米外的海岛瞄准，也无法克服低地势带来的劣势——毕竟连他自己都做不到的事，这世上绝无第二个人能做到。  
不过这样的操劳显然有些反应过度。如果真的有什么非人生物要对纲吉发起攻击，只是这样的防备也是远远不够的。Reborn知道自己多少失了平常心，这让他在出任务时也难免手法粗暴。

纲吉最近掌机也玩得少了。似乎是看出了Reborn的疲倦，在他工作结束待在家里的短暂休日，纲吉会攀着他的脖子，枕在他的胸口，安慰地轻轻捏他的后颈。  
这是一个很像安抚宠物的动作。在纲吉和Reborn的关系中，纲吉显然才是被饲养的那个，但他却对他的“饲主”自然而然地做出了这样亲昵的甚至是有些越界的举动。Reborn当然也不在意，甚至可以说是觉得还挺自在的。有这样一个人陪在身边，他的心情也能够轻松不少，工作后笼罩全身的血气都消弭散尽。  
驯服似乎总是双方面的，他早就习惯了这样的陪伴。  
他并不介意关系中的主导者是谁。如果让对方居于主导能够使这段关系更加长久稳定，他也并不是非得要宣誓自己作为上位的权威。但是他有时还是会不安。自从见过纲吉展现的力量，他就清晰地意识到，这只天使停留在他身边，从来不是因为逃不开他设下的牢笼，也不是因为害怕外面潜藏的危险。对方愿意停留，只是心甘情愿被爱的绳索束缚在了他身边，而只要纲吉愿意，就能随时挣脱离去。  
这或许才是关系中权力倒置的真正契机。

“你别太担心我啦。”纲吉难得皱眉，指尖点了点Reborn眼下的青黑，“是不是又熬夜出任务了？你最近每天睡几小时啊？不用这么着急回来的，我这不是好好的。”  
Reborn知道纲吉并不能感同身受自己的不安。这种力量和信息的不对等给他带来的焦灼很难克服，但他毕竟擅长掩饰。所以他只是笑：“买家催得急而已，和你没关系。”  
纲吉却还是能多少感受到他情绪不对，所以耐心地安慰了一句：“我说了，我会一直在家里等你的，没人能伤害我。你别害怕。”  
可我现在害怕的并不是你受伤，而是你无声无息地离去啊，阿纲。到那时，我又该去哪里找你呢？Reborn心中喃喃，却未说出口。

那晚，很难得地，他们聊起了Reborn的工作。  
“你不会觉得这样的工作很可怕吗？”Reborn问。  
“还好吧？”纲吉歪了歪头，“也曾经有杀手上过天堂的。”  
“那必定得是个惩恶扬善的侠客了。”  
“也算不上？Reborn，我总觉得人类对于天堂的误会很大。是不是所有人都觉得天堂上只有有好人不会有坏人，或者只有生前积攒够了功德才能上天堂？”  
“难道不是。”Reborn还是第一次听纲吉聊起天堂的状况。  
“当然不是啦，这是佛教的信条。天堂不过是处在云端的社会，自然什么人都有。当然，正直的人比例确实要多一点。但是并不是所有人都是按照善人的模板刻出来的，那得多无趣啊。”  
即使是Reborn这样不羁的人也意识到：纲吉的想法可能是有些离经叛道的。这只从天堂而来的六翼天使，怎么会有这样轻慢天堂的想法？他沉吟片刻，问：“虽然我从来没问过你的来历，但是你不会是被贬斥到人间来的吧？”  
纲吉瞪圆了眼：“你在想什么呢！哪有堕天使是白色的啊！而且我可是六翼大天使！”  
Reborn稍稍安心。“但你的发言可一点都不像高位天使该有的发言。”  
“那种官方的话说给普通民众听听就够了，事实是什么样，我又不瞎？再说了，又不只我一个人这么想。”  
“但这么想的绝对不多。”  
纲吉却笑嘻嘻的：“你不这么想吗，Reborn？”  
Reborn也不知道自己怎么被对方看穿的。他还以为自己将对人世的冷漠疏离伪装得很好。但是他也不屑在被看穿后还继续掩饰。既然他的恋人能接受，他又有什么可在意的？“就你聪明。”他没好气地、却也宠溺地揉乱了纲吉的头发。  
“别乱摸，都炸毛了。”  
“所以，还有谁也这么想？你的那位朋友？”他还是忍不住试探了一句。  
纲吉却好似完全没听出他的试探，答得毫不犹豫：“是啊。”

Reborn开始考虑死后如何上天堂这件事。  
也许是他太过未雨绸缪，他开始意识到他所拥有的纲吉的时间是有限的。等他死去，这只天使就会又一次恢复自由身。爱情的绳索能拴住他几时？他若没能上天堂，这只天使可能就会再遇到新的人，陪在那个人身边，对那个人说“我是为你而来”。  
他只是想象都觉怒火中烧。  
何况这并非凭空而来的危机感。他确乎有一个假想敌：那个纲吉每次提到都会在下一秒转移话题的“朋友”。  
他问纲吉：“一般什么样的人能上天堂？”  
对方的答案简单得让人有点难以相信：“诚实、坚韧、恪守自己定下的准则的人。”  
“不需要善良？”  
“什么是善良呢？谁又能区分伪善和真正的善良？说和想都抵不过真正去做，天堂的门只为真正去做的人打开。”纲吉想了想，又补了一句，“当然，真正自私冷漠、无所不为的恶人还是上不了天堂的。”

他变了。在这个年纪，要为一个萍水相逢的人改变，连Reborn都为此感到震惊。他从未想过纲吉对自己的影响能这么大。但他切切实实地开始做起了“伪善”之人：他当然不滥杀，但也绝对不善良，可他想要去天堂；为了这个目标，他毫不犹豫地藏起了自己的凶性，是狼却披上羊皮，轻易斩碎了自己过去三十多年构建起的“世界第一杀手”这个概念。  
他开始挑目标了。他开始有意识地成为了地下世界维持秩序的刀，不再只为金钱出手。他为自己列出了可杀与不可杀的目标，并按照一条非常简单的标准执行自己的计划：杀人，以阻止更多的厮杀。  
这样以暴制暴的手段引来了强烈的反扑。他不得不带着纲吉又换了好几次住址。纲吉总是很听话，从来不问他们为什么离开，也不问Reborn都做了些什么。Reborn也没说。他总不能说我做的这些都是为了未来与你厮守。这太儿女情长了，即使是最爱说浪漫情话的意大利人，也难直白说出口。  
就像他也没有说过，在遇到纲吉之前，他从来孤身一人，不停地在失去。失去双亲和亲情，失去同伴和友情，失去眷侣和爱情，直至失去一切感情。他曾只是这人间的旁观者，冷眼看世界，满心皆恨妒，浑身是尖刺，拒绝任何美与善的存在。是纲吉让他变了，让他开始向往爱情，开始向往明天，开始向往有人陪伴的生活。这是一次难得的得到，因而他格外不能忍受再次失去。  
最重要的是，这是一次连他自己也不知道会不会成功的尝试。如果最终他失败了，提前表露只会让他的小朋友失望难过。  
或许等到天堂门口再相遇，这句话才会成为完美的重逢问候语。

他们又一次在星夜奔波。休憩的间隙，纲吉会拉着他抬头看星星。  
Reborn已经能认出纲吉在天上居住的那颗星了。自然，也认识他所说的那颗属于他的朋友的星星。  
夜风寂静。他听到自己问：“你想家了吗，阿纲？”  
青年蜷缩在他的怀里，用他的大衣捂手，微凉的指尖就贴在他的腰上。那倦怠的声音从胸口沿着骨骼沉闷地向上传：“你怎么会这么想？我从出生就在天堂，在那里住了几百年了，早就住腻了。”  
“但你总是看着星星。”  
“我只是想让你看看罢了。你好像对这些很好奇。”  
他们看不见彼此的表情，却能听到对方的心跳。即使是在疲于奔命的逃亡路，有这样一个人、一只天使陪在身边，舌尖都总泛着暖意融融的甜。Reborn抱紧了纲吉，力气有点大，像是畏惧又像是眷恋。他的下巴在天使的头顶蹭了蹭，以此来确认对方仍在他身边。  
“你在害怕什么？”天使敏锐地问。  
Reborn不想暴露自己的软弱。但问题是，在这个人面前，他压根也不设防。所以一旦被问及，他的回答远比他的大脑更快。“我害怕你离开，阿纲。”  
“我不会。我是为你而来的，你忘了吗？”  
“我并没有什么能留下你的东西，除了我对你的爱。这让我很不安。我们总会分开的，就算现在不会，等我死了呢？等你哪一天不得不回到天上呢？”  
“Reborn，你这么说，会让我以为你想和我永远在一起。”  
“那你想和我永远在一起吗？”  
“我当然想。我爱你。我从未爱过除了你以外的任何人，也从未像爱你这般爱过任何人。”  
“我也是。所以，我当然也想永远和你在一起。”

“永远”这个词，是一个最不可信的、却也最能蛊惑人心的词语。杀手从不相信“永远”，却也抵不过心甘情愿四字：虽是不相信，却想要去相信，所以为此要将不可能变为可能，要将抓不住的未来变为紧握掌心的现实。  
Reborn说：“既然如此，我们约定，即使有一天我们分开了，我也一定会来找你。”  
我已经认识你的家，认识了你居住的星星的方向，所以无论要跨越什么，我都会到达。

他们在街边相依偎着睡着了。Reborn只小憩了一个小时，睡得还不太安稳，即使在梦中仍想着要将纲吉抱紧，别让他着凉。  
他被纲吉推醒了。青年在他的耳边小声低语：“有人追上来了，跟我来。”  
他意识顿觉，跟着纲吉又一次沿着不同寻常的路远去。杀手面容冷肃。这已经不是第一次了。随着仇家找上门的次数越来越多，他们时不时就会遇上这个难搞的家伙，总是等在他们事先设定好的离去的必经路上。而每当这时，纲吉总是不让他沿着预定的道路前进，而是采用特殊的手段带他离开。  
Reborn并不傻。从纲吉的举动中，他至少能明确对方的两个特征：每次都能预知他们的撤退路线，但是并不那么擅长应对超自然手段。  
所以，当面对这个人的时候，他除了依赖纲吉的保护，似乎什么也做不了。可惜的是，现在并不是懊恼自己的无力的好时机。  
他看不到纲吉的表情，却能从他的声音中听到焦躁：“怎么会来得这么快？这家伙又变得更强了吗？他为什么这么急？”  
一开始他们只是在快步前进，不知不觉就奔跑了起来。纲吉奔跑的速度很快，连带着他也疾步如飞。他们穿过了一道又一道墙，掠过屋顶，踩过湖面，不知不觉就以一种超人类的速度飞跑到了城郊。不断后掠模糊的风景急停，眼睛还没能适应，身体就已经摆出了防卫的姿态，Reborn下意识地向前看：  
一道黑影静静立在不远处，手里握着枪。  
他们跑得这么快，竟还能被追上。连Reborn都忍不住吃惊了。

“抱歉，我可能还是不得不出手了，Reborn。”纲吉的声音远比想象中更冷静。  
Reborn低头，看到他的表情是无机质的冰冷，仿佛在一瞬间摒弃了全部人类感情，变成了他完全不认识的、陌生的无情人偶。他问：“那到底是谁？”  
以他鹰一般的视力，竟看不穿那黑影的具体形貌，只是对那轮廓异常熟悉。  
“你这么聪明，怎么会想不到？这个世界上，除了世界第一杀手本人，还有谁能预测你的行踪？”话音未落，青年的蝴蝶骨中就钻出了一对翅膀，接着是后肋骨和腰椎。六翼舒张，瞬间将他的身形笼罩，洁白的羽毛在晨风中软软地飘动。这只非人物种终于毫不掩饰地展现出了他本来的形态。“我本打算再等等的，可惜，你的影和你一样聪明，不会任由我这样拖下去。”  
Reborn混乱不堪，只能问：“你想做什么？”  
“我得去净化他。”纲吉回过头，冰冷的面容柔和了一瞬。他很浅地笑了一下：“稍微等我一下，Reborn，我很快就回来。”

Reborn没能拦住纲吉。六翼张开鼓起激荡的风，他连眼睛都睁不开，更别提要抓住纲吉飞掠而去的身影。天使扑到了黑影身上，却并未停留，而是接着去势拽着对方一路撞进了远处的树林，眨眼就没了踪迹。  
“纲吉！”Reborn不过错眼就看丢了人。他从没想到他温顺乖巧的恋人主意竟这么大。虽然他对纲吉要做什么完全没有概念，但是「净化」这两个字还是让他深觉不详，这种从心底泛上来的恐惧让他浑身战栗。  
他的天使怎么能用那样轻描淡写的语气说出这样让他畏惧的话？就像用“我出门买点东西”的语气说“永别”。  
他连忙追去。

树林里的路很难行。Reborn被绊了好几下，却始终没有停下脚步。他仔细辨认着地上的痕迹，先是拖痕，再是战斗后满空翻飞的落叶。他越爬越高，越来越心慌：他认识这条路，这条路通向海边的悬崖。  
为了遏止越来越杂乱的思绪，他分神思考现状。他仍然不知道和纲吉战斗的是什么生物，但是姑且可以认为那是他身体的一部分，而且很可能是被他舍弃的一部分。而这部分未知物在这段时间里不仅给他们添了许多麻烦，还变得越来越强大，甚至能和身为高位天使的纲吉一路缠斗，而非像最开始设想的一样缺乏应对超自然力量的手段。。  
Reborn知道，这中间必定缺失了某个重要一环，这一环或许只有纲吉才能告诉他。而现在，纲吉不在身边，他无法得到解答。  
忽略双腿的酸涩，他快步向上跑。“沢田纲吉，你最好别背着我做什么坏事，不然这次我可不会再纵容你……”他低语着，心中却是说不出的惴惴不安。  
终于，视野一瞬开阔。他连忙抬头望去。

“啊，你来啦，Reborn。”青年的声音总是这么温柔好听。  
Reborn的脸色却瞬间变得难看。他不知道纲吉怎么能够在这样的处境下如此轻描淡写地同他打招呼。他试图向前，却有一道无形的墙拦住了他。他只能恨恨盯着那道用枪抵着纲吉的脖子、从背后紧紧挟制住他的黑影，双眼猩红地看它咬开了纲吉的脖子，肉眼可见地吮吸他的血。  
那黑影的眉眼变得清晰了些，赫然与他长得一样。  
“你在干嘛？”Reborn冷声问。  
“在净化它。你怎么来得这么快？我不是说了让你等我？”纲吉扯了扯嘴角试图笑，却忍不住皱了一下眉，似是觉得痛。  
Reborn却只觉得说不出地不对劲。“你在骗我。”哪怕他根本说不出理由，哪怕纲吉从来没有骗过他。“这到底是怎么回事？这东西到底是什么？”  
“什么叫这东西。我不是说了，这是你的「影」。”  
影。  
这个词在Reborn舌尖滚了一遍。这绝不是一个正性的词，人们从来不会用影来形容正性的东西。  
“我不管你在干什么，警告你，立刻停下！我不需要你这么做！别以为我不知道，你肯定要为此付出代价。还有这道墙，你连我也要拦吗？”  
纲吉看着他，漂亮的棕色眼睛惊愕地眨了眨，又弯成了宽慰又无奈的笑眼。  
“你干嘛总是要这么聪明呢，Reborn？你是这样，你的影也是这样。明明你不需要这么聪明……不需要知道真相的。”  
Reborn觉得可笑极了。“我爱你，阿纲。我比这世上任何人都更爱你，自然比这世上任何人都了解你。就算我缺失了重要的一环，甚至可能缺失了记忆，但也不妨碍我理解现状。你到底为什么要这么做？”  
“你这么快就想明白了吗？”  
“我不需要想，只需要看。现在，本该属于我的一部分正在汲取你的血、你的力量，这和我正在伤害你有什么两样？你觉得我能容忍这样的事情发生吗？连在床上我都不忍心伤到你，这个连人都不是的东西又凭什么？”  
纲吉被逗笑了。“也没有必要这么说自己的分身吧，Reborn？而且这都是我心甘情愿的。”  
“那也不行！”Reborn和纲吉说着车轱辘话，终是厌烦，纲吉脖子上不断流出的血反复刺激着他的神经，让他达到了忍耐的极限，“你赶紧停下放我进去！”  
纲吉深深看了Reborn一眼，却还是说：“不行。”  
Reborn怒极反笑。“你觉得我什么都做不了吗？”  
“你只是人，Reborn。至少现在，你只是普通人。”  
“但它只是我的「影」。”Reborn冷冷挑眉，“我从来不是傻子。你以为你不说我就不明白吗？”  
他从腰后抽出老伙计CZ75，抵着自己的肩，不等阻拦就毫不犹豫地开了一枪。被子弹贯穿的疼痛瞬间击穿大脑，他咬紧牙关，冷汗倏地从额角落下来。但他仍紧盯着纲吉，并满意地看到了对方惊愕的面庞和黑影突然停止的动作。他听到了一声与自己嗓音相仿的闷哼，下意识地勾起满是血腥气的笑容，却因为神色狰狞看上去像个疯子——他确实是疯子，只为一个无法确认的猜想，就敢拿自己的命做赌。  
他向前跌了一步：拦着他的墙消失了。他赌赢了。  
“你疯了！”纲吉错愕地高呼，看Reborn强忍疼痛地走到他面前，把他拉进怀，涌血的伤口一下浸透了他薄薄的白色上衣，和他颈上仍在流淌的血交融在了一起。他却浑然不觉自己的疼痛，只是下意识地用手去堵那道伤口，却还是拦不住从指缝向外渗的血。他急得跳脚。“Reborn，你干嘛！”  
Reborn却懒得和纲吉废话，只是越发将失而复得的天使紧紧抱在怀中。他抬头警觉地盯着面前的黑影。这道影和他确实长得一样，两人像是照镜子的双生子一般分不出差别。只是对方缺乏表情，即使肩上有一个同样贯穿的伤口也似乎感觉不到痛。这也不奇怪，毕竟那伤口甚至不流血，只是像破洞的衣物一般有了一个难以缝补的缺口。  
“你不该来的。”「影」终于说话了。与他相同的声音却冷漠至极，不似人类。  
“你既然是我，就该明白我是怎么想的。”Reborn已然压不住自己满身的杀意，“你不该动他。”  
“除了两败俱伤，你没有别的办法能伤害到我。”  
“那也是我们俩之间的事，不该把他牵扯进来。如果你真的够强，就该直接来找我。”  
纲吉听不下去了：“你们这是要干嘛呀！Reborn，你就听我一句吧，再等我一会儿就好，这个事情没那么复杂的。”  
Reborn却不再纵容。“解释，纲吉。不然我不介意再给自己一枪。”  
纲吉愣住，好一会儿才反应过来：“你！你威胁我！”  
“是你在威胁我，纲吉。”Reborn从未用如此愤怒、冷漠、杀意腾腾的眼神看过他的恋人，“你不该当着我的面做这种事。让我看到了这样的画面，世界还没毁灭已经是万幸了。你以为我在这个世界上除了你还留恋什么？”  
“……我说还不行吗？你先把伤口包扎了好不好？再这样下去，你会死的。”

Reborn望了一眼悬崖。「影」仍站在那里，一动不动地看着海，似乎对他们之间的谈话丝毫不感兴趣。他多少放下心，任由纲吉解开自己的衬衫，用外套紧紧地堵住了仍在不停流血的伤口。  
他像是感觉不到痛一般声音冷静。“说吧。”  
纲吉抬头看他一眼，咬了咬下唇，沉默片刻才道：“你还记得我说过的话吧？我是为你而来的。其实，准确地说，是为你们俩而来的。”  
Reborn下意识攥紧了拳，却不动声色地追问：“什么意思？”  
“就像光和影是相伴的，你和你的影也是同时出生的。在最开始，影的力量很弱，只能躲藏在世界的暗处。你们本来一直相安无事。但是最近几年，我感觉到你的影的力量一点点变强了，甚至开始威胁到你的存在。我就是为了防止你被他反噬，所以才出现的。”  
“影能吞噬我？他不是从我身上分离出去的吗？”  
“如果他的力量足够强，就可以。很不巧的是，你所处的环境让你原本的力量越来越弱，此消彼长，他的力量很快就会超过你。但我没想到，他的力量其实早就超过了你，却一直没有来找你的麻烦，反而是在我出现之后才开始出现在你的周围，现在他的力量甚至能和我匹敌。幸好他对你似乎没有太多恶意，所以我才会想用这种方式来净化它。”  
“你说的净化，就是给他喂你的血？”Reborn神色愈冷。  
纲吉面露心虚，却还是坚持：“我是天使，我的血天生就对这些东西有着克制的作用。而且我生于天堂，除非陨落，否则是不会死的，最多只会沉睡。”  
“那净化之后呢？它的面容越来越清晰了，你确定这是净化，不是另一种层面的为他提供力量？”  
纲吉愕然，似是完全没想到这一点：“是吗？怎么会这样？按理说他喝了我的血应该最后会力量大减，严重的话甚至会消散的呀。”他皱紧眉，“我本来以为要把它打败才能净化它，结果刚才它主动收手同意了……这中间难道真的有什么古怪？”  
Reborn冷笑一声：“他就是我，蠢纲。看来你还是不够了解我。最后一个问题，「影」到底是什么？”  
“其实我也不知道该怎么解释。我只能说，对你来说，这个影是必须存在的，Reborn。从你出生的那一刻起，它就必然伴生。而只有消灭它，我们才能一起回家。”

Reborn走到了「影」身边。站在高处，望不见尽头的蓝海如此明朗。咸涩的海风吹起了他的衣角。他意识到，这是一个电视剧里常常会看到的、最适合道别的场所。  
一直看着海的「影」主动与他搭话：“终于搞明白状况了？”  
“你嘲讽我有什么意思？”Reborn却恢复了从容，“看到他一直守在我身边就这么沉不住气？”  
「影」嗤笑了一声。“你看出来了。”这是个陈述句。  
“你就是我，我有什么不懂的？既然我会被他吸引，那凭什么你不会被他吸引呢？也就他是个傻子，还以为你的目标是我，甚至傻乎乎地送上门来做你提纯力量的材料。要不是我及时赶到，你不会真要把他的血吸干吧？”  
“我怎么舍得这么对他？”  
“是啊，毕竟他是天使，就算吸多了一点血，沉睡个几百年也很快就能恢复了，要是成了堕天使就更好了，正好能和你凑一对，是吗？”  
“不愧是我的本体，这么轻松地就猜到了我的目的。”  
“因为我知道自己是个多么卑劣无耻、不择手段的疯子。”  
“我真羡慕你。”「影」叹气，“我本不打算来打扰你，毕竟吞噬你也没什么意思。你做杀手的时候，我吸收了那么多恶的力量，早就成了这人间一般生物难以匹敌的存在。我曾经也觉得做「影」很好，毕竟做人实在软弱又无趣。但是，他来到人间、来到你身边了。我这才知道做人还是有好处的：他决不会爱上「影」。只要你存在一天，我就永远不可能得到他，永远只能做他的敌人。凭什么呢？”  
“所以你就开始捕猎他？你知道杀我很容易，但是吞噬我只会让自己变成他的敌人。所以你换了一种方式，用天使的血为自己塑身，虽然会失去一部分力量，但是运气好的话，却能成为堕天使，从此就有了站在他身边的权利。”  
“我确实是这么想的。”  
“疯子！”即使对方就是自己，Reborn也恨得牙痒。“你以为这是爱？这只是自私的占有。你以为有我在，我会允许你这么做？我绝不会与任何人分享他，也绝不允许任何人伤害他。”  
“你看，你又比我强到哪里去呢？你不是也一样自私吗？”  
“我当然自私，但是为了他，我可以舍弃一切，包括我自己。”他看着「影」，对方的面容正在变得越来越清晰。  
听懂了他的意思，「影」沉默片刻，友善地问：“所以，你不打算和他道别了吗？”  
Reborn笑了。他们是如此了解彼此，轻易就能捏住对方的软肋。他要赢，只能比对方更快、更狠、更决绝。“没必要。我不会再给你逃走的机会。你在拖什么时间呢？你以为我会让你挣脱和我的联系吗？”  
他将CZ75抵在心口，竟还有空想：就是可惜了包扎的时间，本来没必要废这个工夫，只是恋人的心意总不好辜负。他知道纲吉正在他身后紧盯着他们俩，但他确信对方看不到自己的动作，自然也看不到那颗子弹从弹夹跳入弹道，自枪口飞驰而出，瞬间嵌入他心脏的样子。  
他眨了眨眼，看到他的「影」笑了，像在说：是我输了。然后就“砰”地一声炸成了碎片，烟尘般散落空气中，轻易地、没有任何征兆地消失。  
他听到了纲吉在惊声高喊：  
“Reborn——！”  
他想：  
对不起啊，阿纲，没来得及和你道别。  
也不知道天堂门口还能否重逢呢？不过没关系，我会永远记得你住的那颗星。  
他向后倒去。

疼痛吞噬了他，死亡淹没了他，黑暗在他的视野降临。他确信自己将坠入永眠，但是下一秒，无尽的记忆涌入了他的脑海。那些闪光的碎片让他的精神瞬间崩溃又重塑，数百年的时光倏忽掠过眼前，让他想起了一切。  
他想起了他刚到天堂的时候，住在一只迷糊的六翼天使隔壁。那只六翼天使一开始总被他逗得跳脚，后来却成了他的室友，更后来则成了他的恋人。  
他想起他们一起抱怨天堂的不合理制度，一起上下班，一起参加聚会，也一起亲吻和上床。  
他想起他长出第四对翅膀的那天，他的「影」也一同诞生，他们在战斗中两败俱伤，双双陨落人间，却没能来得及和他的恋人说一声道别。  
他想起了他成为天使前，也同样是一名杀手。只是那时的他并不像这世一般冷僻偏激，却最终和这一世的自己一样，成为了地下世界的守卫者，黑暗秩序的保护神。

他想起神在他耳边的低语：  
“生于伊甸园的亚当和夏娃，必要受过蛇的引诱才知何为羞耻，否则他们的天真只是愚昧；生于圣堂的天使，必要见过极致的丑与恶才知何为美与善，否则他们的纯洁也只是伪善。”  
“要成为八翼天使，必要斩自己的恶，灭自己的「影」。若不成功，便要陨落人间。”  
“失败者，只有受一切苦厄，失一切喜乐，重新从地狱尽头向上攀爬回到天堂，以此来证纯圣之心，才能重新成为真正的天使。”  
“你确定要替爱人承受这份考验？你确定要承担他的恶，消弭他的影，替他斩灭黑暗？”  
“你当知，即便如此，日后他长出第四对羽翼时，仍未必能逃脱这样的宿命。”  
“你当知，从人间而来的你本不必受这样的苦。”  
他答：“我确定。只要能让他少受磨难，我都愿意。我舍不得他吃这样的苦头，由我替他担着就足够了。”  
祂叹：“痴儿，那便去吧，去人间。去你的来处，盼你再归天堂。”

他想起，这原来已经不是他在人间轮回的第一世了。他原来已经失败过很多次，他的「影」袖手旁观，看他一次又一次经历人间百苦，在越来越可悲的人世永坠黑暗，怀着一腔邪恶、自私、虚伪载浮载沉。  
但他却不愿真正坠入地狱，不愿真正被恶吞噬。因为他还记得有人在等他，还记得有地方要回去，还记得藏在心底的那颗星星。  
于是，这一世，他的天使来接他回家了。张开六翼的天使降临人间，落到他的阳台，为他拨开云雾，带他见到了太阳，也让他心甘情愿地做了爱情的奴隶，将过往黑暗抛却，再一次为了另一个人牺牲了自己。

他睁开眼。世界似乎变得不一样了，鸟儿来向他问好，花向他送来芬芳，摇曳的树枝为他唱赞歌，风温驯地依偎在他指尖。他垂眸，四对巨大的羽翼张开，昭示他的身份。可他的眼里却只有一样东西在发光：  
他的天使狼狈地跪坐在悬崖上，颈上流着血，六翼逶迤于地，抬头望着他，惊愕地流着泪，似悲似喜，又似难以置信。  
Reborn不知道该说些什么。他曾准备好的重逢问候语派不上用场，只能现想。可是想来想去，又似乎什么话都比不上这一句浪漫温情——  
他急不可耐地落到地上，双膝跪地，将他的恋人揽入怀中。光穿透云层，落在他们头顶。  
“我回来了，阿纲。”他说。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 虽然还有许多可写的内容，不过故事的篇幅已经远超我的预期，所以就到这里结束吧。结尾结得有点急，但我实在是不想再写了（。  
> 这次的故事是围绕着“什么是真正的天使”这个主题展开的。虽然以天使身份出场的是纲吉，但真正通过神的考验的人却是Reborn，这就是最开始的设想。而他做的一切诚如他所言：只是为了未来与纲吉厮守。希望大家会喜欢这样有点恋爱脑的Reborn和天真烂漫喜欢撒娇的纲吉。  
> 结局的方式和最开始的想象有了一点偏离，不过我常常会遇到这样的事情：在写作的过程中，故事自洽的逻辑总会取代我最开始粗浅的构思，脱离掌控地形成自己的世界和规则。  
> 文中其实还有许多未尽之处。因为是人间的篇章，所以没有太多的笔墨用于描写天堂的形貌，也没有细写两人在天堂的相处和生活。这些内容都太零碎了，很难插叙进文章中。如果以后还有兴趣，也许会写一个前传或者番外；但大概率是不会有下文了，所以就烦请大家自己想象两人的前尘往事吧。  
> 这个故事算是有一点西幻元素，可惜的是，没有任何内容是有所依据的，基本全是私设和脑洞。如果有相仿之处，只能说是歪打正着。希望对这方面知识有所了解的读者不要因为我的胡言乱语而感到混乱。本质而言，这仍是一个庸俗的爱情故事。  
> 最后，感谢看到这里，感谢包容我的不足。祝开心。
> 
> By璇


End file.
